


Letters in the Sand - Oneshot

by hisironicprincess



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisironicprincess/pseuds/hisironicprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a partner who can't read can be exhausting at the best of times. Not wanting to leave her helpless in case of emergency, Party Poison took his time to help Cellophane Revenge learn. With some time off from running, he decides to check in on her progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters in the Sand - Oneshot

The sand gave way under his feet. Party Poison smirked slightly and stretched his arms, walking under the sun’s rays. He had just gotten back from a two week mission and he couldn’t be happier to have a day off. Scratching at the slight stubble of his cheek, he slumped into an old plastic lawn chair that was falling apart from the wear and tear of the elements. It gave out a slight crack of protest but said nothing more. The inside of the diner was muggier than it was out here, and sometimes you just had to suffer through the heat. I wonder what everyone else is up to? He mused and cracked his neck, a smile tugging at his lips when a woman walked out.

“Hey dork,” she teased at him and strode behind him to rub at his shoulders, “It’s good to see your mug home.” Better to see your butt, she giggled inwardly and kissed the top of his greasy, dirt caked hair.

“Hey yourself,” He grinned back and smeared some of the dirt onto her face with a laugh. She blinked and stuck her tongue out before bursting into a fit of giggles. He tugged her onto his lap and chuckled softly, blowing a raspberry onto her shoulder. God, this is the life, he sighed and moved to stroke at her arms, the humor seemingly stolen from the moment. “You been studying?”

After a few moments of silence, she laid back fully against him and nodded. Holding her hand to the sun to shield her eyes she chewed on her lip. “I’m kinda stuck,” Revenge admitted softly and sighed, before slumping onto the sand. I’m just an idiot…

He slumped down to sit with her, resting a hand on her back. A small frown grew on his face and his brows furrowed, he gently rubbed her back as he stared at her face. “You can do this, Revenge,” he whispered weakly and kept rubbing. I know you can, don’t give it up. I don’t wanna see you quit this.

She nodded and used her forefinger to write into the sand. None of her lines and curves were straight, and it resembled that of a four year old, but she managed to get through the alphabet until the letter ‘K’. At that point her brow furrowed and she began biting harder on her lip. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Tears began to well up in her eyes. How does it work? Fuck no, don’t cry, not in front of him!

Poison frowned, watching her freeze up. Gently, he took her hand in his and guided it. “See, its easy...” he whispered and kissed her cheek, stopping a tear in it’s tracks. “There’s no need for tears, we can do this together.” Giving her a gentle smile, he held her hand and guided her through each letters movements, his free hand resting on her back. “See, now we can do M,” he whispered after a while.

She nodded weakly, her throat felt so tight. She was doing her best to steady her hand. I-I can do this right? He’s not gonna leave me over it, I hope. Before she knew it, he had stopped moving her hand and cupped her face, the sand and dirt smeared her tears and she just stared up into his eyes.

He didn’t lean in and kiss her, or wipe them away, he just stared at the woman in front of him. His thumb ran along the indent of her chin before he tugged her to his chest. He had no words, He just needed to show her he was there. It’s gonna be alright. I’m going to make sure it is. He ran his hand through her knotted hair and sighed weakly. “See, look. You made it to M,” he finally spoke, his voice a bit raspy.

She blinked and pulled away enough to check the letters. She looked at each one, she made it further than she ever had before. A slight blush crept over her cheeks as she repeated the letters in her mind. Finally she broke out into a smile and looked to him, snot and tears on her face.

He chuckled and wiped her tears away. “Look at you, you’re a mess!” Laughing, he tugged her into his lap, hand resting on her shoulder. Just watching the breeze slowly blow the sand over their work. He was proud. “I told you so,” he teased softly, laughing when she pushed at him. Before he knew what was happening, they were rolling on the ground and laughing. He simply took her hand in his and sighed ,staring up at the mix of blue grey in the sky. Giving her hand a slight squeeze, Poison smiled up at Revenge, and she looked down and smiled back. Yeah, this is the life.


End file.
